Matices de tu Infidelidad
by anitita
Summary: La culpa y el remordimiento invaden a ambos, pero aun asi no pueden evitar seguir fingiendo. Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi; los tres han mentido y eso les causara un gran dolor en sus vidas. Un triangulo amoroso con infidelidad de por medio hay un poco de lemon


**Este fue un regalo de cumpleanios para mi amiga nesiomidnare en deviantArt visiten su galeria tiene dos fics Sasusaku muy buenos! Solo escriban en google nesiomidnare on deviantart y saldran directo a su perfil!**

**Bueno este oneshot tiene algo de lemon espero que les guste!**

* * *

Ya no podras ser el Único ...

Estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama; pensativa, perdida… arrepentida. La culpa habia encontrado la manera de estancarse en su garganta sin la intención de marcharse de ahí. ¿Dejaría de sentirse así algún dia?

- Aun te sientes culpable ¿No es así?  
- Solo un poco –mintió – En realidad nada en absoluto….  
- Déjame comprobarlo –Se acercó, sentándose detrás de ella; abrazándola y llevando ambas manos a sus senos para acariciarlos. Sin dudarlo comenzó a besarla lentamente desde el hombro hasta su cuello. Sakura se estremeció. Se puso de pie dejándole allí sentado; dedicándole una mirada llena de reproche. El se limitaba a obsérvala; analizando cada una de sus provocativas curvas. La chica sonrió satisfecha al obtener toda esa atención de su parte y con sensuales movimientos camino hacia él. Regresando a su lado tan solo para acomodarse entre sus piernas y permitir que él hiciese con su ser lo que le diera la gana. Sakura rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos; mordiendo su oreja para avivar su deseo. Busco su mirada y sin decir nada espero a que el la besase.

- Sakura…. –Decía mientras la besaba con fervor en los labios – No tienes por qué sentirte culpable…. Lo nuestro no involucra sentimientos… tan solo es sexo… nada más…. Aísla esa culpa mientras estas conmigo…por favor no la traigas a la cama –Sakura no supo que contestar; tan solo se limito a pedir una cosa –  
- Itachi llévame a ese lejano lugar una vez más… te lo suplico. Piérdeme entre el calor de tu piel y no me dejes regresar… por favor no me dejes regresar… no hasta que el mismísimo diablo decida comprar mi conciencia.  
- Eso es algo que no necesitas pedirme…. porque envolviéndote entre mis brazos…Dejándote sentir mi calidez; es algo que siempre estaré dispuesto hacer una y otra vez –Tomándola de la cintura la apretó a su cuerpo y con lentitud giro, quedando sobre ella. Sakura acomodo sus piernas sobre la masculina cintura; dejando que de todo lo demás se encargara él.

A pesar de estar disfrutando cada roce de su piel no podía evitar sentirse perdida. ¿Qué los habia llevado a esa situación? ¿Por qué ella habia consentido esa relación? Una relación manchada de traición…una dolorosa infidelidad que habia nacido seis meses atrás. Itachi habia llegado para hacer vibrar por completo su vida y no solo eso, también su cuerpo. En su mente ya nada tenía sentido… solo una cosa. Su corazón se estaba dividiendo en dos y eso era lo que más la asustaba. No podía permitir que eso sucediese…. Como él lo habia dicho instantes atrás. Lo único entre ellos era algo entre pieles y no corazones. Entonces ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué diablos no dejaba de sentirse culpable?

A pesar de preguntárselo incansablemente; la respuesta era algo que ya sabía. En casa siempre habia una persona esperando su regreso. Un hombre que la amaba como nadie en el mundo. Un hombre que merecía ser amado de la misma manera… ser el único dueño de sus besos y desenfrenada pasión. ¿Por qué carajos Sasuke no podía ser el único? El no merecía nada de lo que ella y su hermano hacian a sus espaldas. Y aun pensando en que Sasuke debería ser el único en su vida se dedicaba a gemir, a clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Itachi. A gritar su nombre con furor cada vez que el vaivén de caderas la atrapaba en ese indecoroso placer. Gritando cada vez que la besaba con ese ardor indescriptible. Gimiendo sin cesar cuando se olvidaba de Sasuke y solo Itachi inundaba sus sentidos. Ese hombre; impregnándola completamente con su aroma. Robándole lo poco que restaba de su cordura.

Se abrazo a él con fuerzas mientras el embriagante deseo los envolvía; haciéndolos sucumbir. Perdida entre la esencia de su pasión y engaño pudo llegar a la tan anhelada lejanía que Itachi habia prometido. Esa lejanía donde él y nadie más eran su única compañía.

Sakura estaba acurrucada bocabajo sobre la cama mientras Itachi besaba cada rincón de su espalda. Se detuvo para recostarse retirado de ella; abandonándola allí desnuda sin siquiera abrigarla con el calor de un abrazo.  
- Itachi…. No soy capaz de acabar con esto… simplemente no puedo. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaras para hacerlo tú?  
- No lo sé. Pero créeme que no será pronto…. quizás nunca. Tener tu cuerpo cada vez que lo desee es lo único que me interesa en estos momentos. Así que no dejes que la culpa te consuma tan pronto, pues aun codicio tu cuerpo y no lo quiero tan lejos de mi cama.  
- Codiciar es peligroso….Debo irme. Sasuke me debe estar esperando –La chica se puso de pie y empezó a cambiarse rápidamente al darse cuenta de la hora –

- Te vas con cuidado –Pidió Itachi con indiferencia mientras tomaba el periódico para leer. Acción que provocó un cambio repentino en la expresión de Sakura. Aun semi desnuda con tan solo las bragas y medias puestas camino hasta el –  
- Gracias por esta noche… realmente el sexo fue fantástico –Se agachó para obsequiarle un beso apasionado – Tienes razón no debería sentirme culpable pues a quien amo es a Sasuke. Eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar… solo a él y siempre a él pertenecerá mi corazón. Tu solo eres un escape para perderme de la realidad por unos momentos. No soy algo que tú puedas tener…  
- Menos mal que ambos lo tenemos claro… tú que me conoces bien sabes que jamás podría enamorarme de ti. No eres ni serás la mujer que quiero como la ultima en mi vida… Y a pesar de que esto es un juego barato y que no hay sentimientos de por medio; curiosamente eres la mujer que mas disfruto tener en mi cama…. En fin cuídate te acompañaría hasta la puerta, pero realmente estoy muy agotado –De nuevo siguió leyendo el periódico –

- No es necesario. Puedo llegar a la salida por mi misma – Aseguró seductoramente. Itachi dejo el periódico a un lado; estando a punto de ponerse de pie pero finalmente no lo hizo – Espero verte pronto.  
- Nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas…. Sakura le das mis saludos a mi hermano.

- Claro –. Bajo esas escaleras que desde hace tiempo tenían grabados sus pasos. Esas escaleras que eran testigo de cómo sufría cada vez que descendía por ellas. Sufrimiento inundado por esas noches de culpa silenciosa. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba caminando por las desiertas calles de la cuidad; acompañada solamente por la oscuridad de la noche. Habia decidido no tomar el autobús ni el tren aunque eso implicase peligro. Caminaría hasta llegar a casa. Habia tanto que debía reflexionar. Despues de haber caminado un par de cuadras las lágrimas emanaron sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Era tan débil al no poder acabar con esa relación…. Que lo único que podía hacer era echarse a llorar. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil fingir ante Itachi. Temía que llegara el dia en el que él por fin descubriera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Por qué Sasuke ya no podía ser el único en su corazón? Le dolía tanto que poco a poco Sasuke fuera saliendo de su pecho y que fuera Itachi quien se grabara en lo más profundo sin siquiera haber pedido permiso. ¿En qué momento habia dejado de amar a Sasuke? ¿En qué momento Itachi habia logrado tejerse por completo en su estúpido corazón?

La primera vez que habia conocido a Itachi habia sido en la lectura de uno de sus libros. "No se debe intentar matar al amor que aun no acaba, pues este se vengara de ti" Habían sido las palabras que el habia leído en voz alta ante sus lectores. Palabras tan reales… ella habia engañado a Sasuke incluso antes de dejarlo de amar. Ahora ese amor se estaba vengando causándole solo dolor. Un dolor que aumentaba aun más al recordar que para Itachi ella solo era una mujer de cama…. Si tan solo ella lo viese a él de la misma manera todo sería más fácil de sobrellevar. Para Sakura la culpabilidad ya no era solamente por la infidelidad del cuerpo…. Tambien lo era por la traición del corazón. Ni aunque el diablo le comprara la conciencia podría vivir sin tormentos. Ya no podía dejar que el hecho de que Itachi no la amara la afectase más. Solo generaría más dolor, mismo dolor insoportable que Sasuke sufriría si descubría la verdad. Antes de entrar a su casa suspiró profundamente… era mejor quedarse al lado de alguien que la amaba a enredarse en la cama de un hombre que no sentía nada en lo mas mínimo.

- Buenas noches amor –Saludó Sasuke desde el sillón –  
- Buenas noches –Sonrió evitando su mirada –  
- ¿De dónde vienes Sakura?  
- Fui a ver tu hermano… me llamo para mostrarme un par de historias que le gustaría publicar en la editorial –  
- Oh que bien. ¿Ya cenaste?  
- No, pero ¿Qué te parece si subo a cambiarme y preparo algo para ambos?  
- Me parece fantástico –Sakura subió las escaleras con la frente en alto. Por fin habia encontrado la motivación suficiente para acabar con esa relación de una vez por todas. Solo la sonrisa de Sasuke era capaz de darle ese valor; valor que mañana por la tarde se despediría de Itachi para siempre. El que Sasuke la amara era motivo suficiente para no hacerle daño… suficiente para romper los lazos viciosos que la llevaban a buscar abrigo entre otros brazos.

* * *

- Si, ya llego a casa… a penas hace unos minutos –Decía Sasuke en voz baja – Subió a cambiarse. Me preparara la cena…  
- Creí que ya habías cenado.  
- Pues sí, pero si no como lo que preparara no tendré pretexto para ocultar en donde y con quien me encontraba. Le prometí que siempre cenaríamos juntos –Respondió Sasuke – Itachi muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi… muchas gracias hermano. En verdad no tengo idea de cómo logras entretenerla tanto tan solo mostrándole lo que escribes, pero me has salvado incontables veces. Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí.

- Sasuke eres mi hermano… mi única familia es por eso que lo hago, pero ¿Hasta cuando piensas decírselo a Sakura? Ella te ama, no imaginas cuanto. No merece que la engañes con esa mujer.  
- Se lo diré pronto. No es fácil para mí lastimar a una de las personas que mas me ama en este mundo. Regresando de mi viaje se lo diré. Tambien yo me he cansado de mentirle… ha sido un año muy difícil y ocultarle todo. Prometo decírselo tan pronto regrese.  
- Hazlo por su bien Sasuke. No merece tu engaño….por favor no dejes pasar más tiempo.  
- Te preocupas demasiado por ella….  
- Si, por que se cuanto te ama… solo por eso lo hago. El simple hecho de que ame a mi único hermano es suficiente para tener mi simpatía….Bueno Sasuke debo dormir. Mañana tengo una junta muy temprano con mi editor. Suerte en tu viaje… ten cuidado. No dejes que nadie te vea con esa mujer…. Al menos hasta que se lo hayas dicho a Sakura.  
- Una vez más gracias hermano…. Gracias por siempre apoyarme incondicionalmente.

Itachi encendió un cigarrillo y se acercó a la ventana; contemplando las primeras gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer. Se odiaba por prestarse a esa situación….. Odiaba estar engañando a Sakura de la misma manera en que lo hacia su hermano. Desde un principio el tambien se habia dedicado a mentirle. No habia manera de expiar toda la culpa que sentía al fingir no albergar sentimiento alguno por ella. La amaba con cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Con cada uno de los sentimientos que inundaban su ser; incluso su alma sombría le pertenencia solo a ella.

Tan solo con mirarlo ella lograba estremecer, hacer arder cada poro de su piel. Seguir fingiendo que todo era lujuria y no amor era una estupidez. Más debía fingir por su propio bien…. Debía fingir ser frio e indiferente para no terminar lastimado….… Debía seguir corriendo del amor que en su corazón crecía día con dia.

Si dejaba de correr temía que ella descubriese la verdad. Una verdad que si salía a la luz terminaría por destruir lo único que habia entre él y Sakura. Daria todo porque ella lo amase de la misma manera, pero sabía bien que eso jamás sucedería. Solo le quedaba resistir; quemándose con su propia pasión… ahogándose con ese amor agonizante que solo pertenencia a esa mujer de ojos verdes. A esa mujer que en lo más profundo de su corazón tenia grabado el nombre de su hermano…. Un nombre que ni siquiera él podría borrar jamás.

* * *

**Una vez mas un Itasakusasu! Es que no puedo evitarlo amo los triangulos amorosos! Tambien mi otra historia "Vidas sin Reglas" es un triangulo amoroso!**

**Al principio iba a ser un songfic pero la verdad es que se me hacia que iba a estar raro con la cancion en ingles y el texto en español pero bueno estas son las canciones que me inspiraron y las que pensaba utilizar para el songfic**

**Es mi cantante favorita adoro a esta mujer... disculpen los gustos musicales tan raros pero estas canciones me influenciaron mucho para escribir este oneshot... **

**la 1er cancion habla de personas que fingen no amarse por miedo a perder libertad y por consecuente son infieles entre si.**

**La segunda habla de la infidelidad y de el dolor por cometerla.**  
**Bueno asi las interpreto yo haha**

**La primera se llama Faithfullness y la canta Skin**

**La Segunda es de Skunk Anansie y se llama Infidelity**

**Mini resumen haha**

**Sakura dejo de amar a Sasuke... ahora ama a Itachi (pero el no lo sabe)**

**Itachi ama a Sakura(obvio ella no lo sabe haha)**

**Ambos fingen no sentir nada el uno por el otro. (solo nosotros sabemos la verdad... de que se aman locuraen pocas palabras Sasuke perdio al final haha...**

**Sasuke engaña a Sakura desde hace uhhhhh (antes de que ella se involucrara con Itachi) A la vez Sasuke le pide de favor a Itachi que entretenga a Sakura mientras el anda de #%^* Me pregunto que pasaria si supiera como la entretiene**

**Le puse Matices de tu infidelidad refiriendome a Sasuke que fue el que empezo con todo... como quien dice el titulo se refiere a todo lo que ha traido el engaño de Sasukin!**

**La frase de que no se debe acabar con un amor que aun no termina... es de Alfred de Musset**

**Ademas esta imagen me inspiro( En si la imagen esta inspirada en el poster de una pelicula coreana llamada Binjip o hierro3) Para verla solo copien el link y quitenle los espacios y podran verla si no funciona me dicen y veo como se las mando!**

**Esta preciosa**

**http: / yuna2025. deviantart. com / gallery / # / d23l0zp**


End file.
